Season 2
The second season of BBUK was a winter edition titled Winter Big Brother UK: Kingdom of Ice. '''Compared to last season, this season was filled with much more activity amongst housemates, and lots of strategic gameplay. It was also shorter, but it featured lots of twists, many of which focused around "Ice", "Power", and "Ruling". The first twist took place on launch night, in which housemates were given the options to choose crowns that could have positive or negative game influences. It was followed by another "Crown Power" twist, during the second half of week two. Housemates were locked into the Throne Room, and Tengaged voted during a limited time on one housemate to receive the Crown Power and start the chain of safety, rendering the unchosen housemate evicted. Hell Week returned in Week 7 with a similar format to Season 1, except this season, one housemate (who competed to win the "Ice Crown") sent three housemates into jeopardy (again playing into the theme of crowns/ruling). The most significant twist of the season was the Redemption House, where the first five evicted housemates were sent in hopes of re-entering the game, competing in a grueling endurance competition lasting 48 hours. One housemate returned with double the typical nomination points for one week. In addition to the twists, Face-to-Face nominations occurred twice, and Week 5 featured the first double eviction of the series. This was also the first season to feature both vets and rookies, a model that would be followed for all subsequent seasons. There were an unusually large number of showmances this season, with many serving very little strategic function, as partners nominated one another in secret. This season also featured on-camera sex for the first time, making the live feeds XXX for a while. Some prominent showmances included: Nicole/Quinn, Kyle K./Tom, Chanelle/Kyle R., Nicole/Kyle R., Lorenzo/Daphne, and Jessica with almost every male housemate in the cast. While initially the rookies seemed to be making progress in evicting vets early on, after Logan's return, Logan/Tom/Nicole managed to pit all of the newbies against one another, virtually running the entire game. They managed to recruit Jessica (who threw Chanelle under the bus to get her evicted) and Kyle R., and this five-person alliance voted together as a block for most of the nominations. Kyle K. played the middle, and the other side of the house (Donte/Quinn/Dylan/John) were picked off after housemates fixated on targeting Lorenzo, but continuing to miss and subsequently take out another from the rookies alliance. Lorenzo was inarguably the house target this season, breaking the record for the most nominations ever. The final four was comprised of the final three from Season 1 + Kyle K. The drama and fighting was even more intense this season, with powerful rivalries including: Nicole/Daphne/Tom/Lorenzo v. Chanelle, Lorenzo v. Kyle R. and Quinn, Kyle K. v. Jessica, and Chanelle v. Jessica. INTRO: https://biteable.com/watch/bbuk2-1677579 Week 1 16 housemates entered a winter/ice-themed BBUK house. Immediately, they were notified of the twist for that evening, called the Crown Power twist. Week 1's nominations were determined by three crowns that were available to housemates to snatch up. Quinn obtained the Crown of Jewels, allowing him POWER. He was forced to nominate 4 housemates for eviction, choosing Lev, Waf, Chanelle, and Lorenzo. Nicole obtained the Crown of ICE, putting her in danger, as ice melts. She was automatically nominated. Tom obtained the Crown of Stone, giving him safety from Quinn's nomination power, because stone is sturdy and stable. '''NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 40 votes cast 1st- Nicole (45%) 2nd- Lorenzo (22.5%) 3rd- Chanelle (17.5%) 4th- Waf (10%) Evicted- Lev (5%) Week 2 Face-to-Face nominations were revealed. There was a Throne Room twist-- after Waf's eviction, housemates were sent to the Throne Room to battle for power. Daphne won the Crown Power, setting in motion the "chain" of power. She was to pick one housemate to receive additional safety like her, and the chain would keep going until one housemate was left unpicked. They'd immediately be evicted. It went like this: Daphne>Lorenzo>Tom>Nicole>Dylan>Chanelle>Jessica>Donte>Kyle R>John>Kyle K>Quinn Quinn was forced to pick between Logan or MC to give the final crown to. He chose MC, thus evicting Logan. For the first shopping task. Housemates were divided into teams based on Random.org. The 2 teams to finish the challenge first got a luxury food budget for the week, while the other team was restricted to the bare minimum! The challenge was called "Stoke the Fire." Due to in-game temptations, teams shifted around, and Kyle K., Daphne, Quinn, and Logan ended up being the only housemates not on a luxury food budget. As a result of temptations: Jessica received a spa treatment shared with a friend (Kyle R.), Kyle K. chose 1 housemate to go into a dungeon for the week (Waf) Nicole chose the game-changing twist (Face to Face noms), Dylan and Kyle R. switched teams, and Lorenzo sent Quinn out of the running for a luxury budget. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 71 votes cast 1st- Lorenzo (44.1%) 2nd- Jessica (26.5%) 3rd- Daphne (19.1%) Evicted- Waf (10.3%) Week 3 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 51 votes cast 1st- Quinn (54.9%) Evicted- Chanelle (45.1%) Week 4 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 118 votes cast 1st- Lorenzo (62.7%) Evicted- MC (37.3%) Week 5 In the Redemption House, the first five evicted housemates stewed and marinated on getting their revenge, as they were told one would re-enter the house. They competed in an endurance competition, which Logan won by a landslide, followed by great efforts from Lev and Chanelle. Waf barely competed, and MC didn't at all. Logan re-entered the game and was granted 3 extra nomination points (in addition to the 3 points everyone else had) to use however he wished. He, thus, placed 3 nom points on Quinn, 2 on Jessica, and 1 on Donte. It was also announced that this week would be the first Double Eviction of the series. The two lowest vote-getters would be evicted (hence why everyone received 3 nom points this week instead of two). NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 114 votes cast 1st- Lorenzo (50.9%) 2nd- Kyle R. (21.1%) Evicted- Daphne (17.5%) Evicted- Quinn (10.5%) Week 6 In the Shopping Task/Advantage, housemates tried to answer questions with how they thought the majority of the house would answer. Kyle K, Jessica, and Kyle R tied for first, but Kyle R won the tiebreaker, allowing him to killer nominate 1 housemate. He chose Lorenzo. He also chose three housemates to join him with an exclusive dinner from Outback Steakhouse-- Nicole, Tom, and Dylan. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: Vote to Save 129 votes cast 1st- Lorenzo (40.3%) 2nd- Kyle K. (31%) 3rd- John (19.4%) Evicted- Donte (9.3%) Week 7 Hell Week Housemates competed in a challenge, "Crack My Eggs", in which they could target one another, essentially "choosing" the winner (the person who could be the last one remaining with 1 or more eggs). Nicole won, choosing to send Lorenzo, Dylan, and John into jeopardy, where they'd get one more chance to save themselves from Tengaged's vote. Tengaged saved Lorenzo, and the house voted on whether to evict Dylan or John. Jeopardy Poll Results: 42 votes cast 1st- Lorenzo (73.8%) 2nd- John (21.4%) 3rd- Dylan (4.8%) The votes: Kyle K- John Lorenzo- Dylan Jessica- Dylan Kyle R- Dylan Tom- Dylan Logan- Dylan Evicted- Dylan 5-1 Week 8 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 99 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Lorenzo (53.5%) 2nd- Nicole (46.5%) Week 9 Final (Face-to-Face) Nominations NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: ''' 65 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- John (44.6%) 2nd- Nicole (23.1%) 3rd- Tom (20%) 4th- Kyle R. (12.3%) Finale (Week 10) The six finalists were slowly narrowed down to 1 winner. A reunion special followed the finale. '''FINALISTS: 6th- Jessica (4.7%) 5th- Kyle R. (7%) 4th- Tom (13.5%) 3rd- Logan (22.8%) 2nd- Nicole (23.4%) 1st- Kyle K. (28.7%) Housemates Voting History Trivia/Records * Player of the Season: Logan (Most votes in Viewer's Lounge) * Records broken: ** Logan: First housemate ever to go unnominated to the finals *** Still, Logan was evicted as a result of the Week 2 twist, so he was out of the house for two weeks and unable to be nominated ** Lorenzo: '''Most times nominated in one season (6) *** Also, most nominations survived in one season (5) ** '''Logan, Nicole, and Tom '''also hold the distinction of being the only 3 housemates to make a final twice *** Out of the vets: '''Logan '''has spent 76 days, '''Nicole '''has spent 56 days, '''Daphne '''has spent 54 days, '''Tom '''has spent 52 days, and '''Chanelle '''has spent 44 days total in the house **** The vets from Season 1 in Kingdom of Ice ended up spending more total in-game days than all of the rookies (Season 1 was longer than Season 2, however) ** '''Quinn, Daphne, Kyle R., '''and '''Nicole were the only housemates to win game-changing powers of any sort in this season *** Quinn won the Crown Jewel and was forced to choose between MC and Logan to evict in the Throne Room *** Daphne won the Week 2 Crown Power *** Kyle R. won a shopping task advantage that allowed him to killer nominate a housemate (Lorenzo) in Week 6 *** Nicole became the Ice Queen during Hell Week ** Logan 'is the first housemate to ever re-enter the game in BBUK history *** He would be followed by '''Emily '(ironically, his "Queen" in S1) in '''Bad Blood ** Dylan '''is the second housemate to ever be evicted by a house vote (first was Melinda) ** '''Chanelle '''and '''Tom are the only vets this season to place lower than they did in their prior season *** Logan and Nicole placed the same (3rd and 2nd) *** Daphne placed 11th (12th in S1) *** Tom placed 4th (1st in S1) *** Chanelle placed 14th (8th in S1) ** '''Kyle K. '''was the only rookie to out place the finalists from last season ** '''Chanelle '''and '''Daphne '''ironically were the only two non-finalist vets from S1, and the only vets to not make the finals during Kingdom of Ice, too. ** '''Jessica '''was the only female rookie ** '''Nicole '''is the only housemate thus far to ever nominate themselves for eviction